The Brother I No Longer Had
by EldestofFiveSisters15
Summary: A drabble about when Loki was in the cage on the SHIELD Helicarrier. I wrote this to explain why Loki did what he did. Just a going nowhere oneshot. Read and Review. I do not own any of the characters detailed inside. K for minor depression/angst themes, I'm not quite sure how to describe it.


"I do not understand how the brother I grew up with, who laughed at the world, who longed for humor so much that he would humiliate others with hilarious pranks of magic, who often allowed himself to take the blame for other's faults, would act like this. What changed, Loki? What horrible mistake did I allow to harm you so that you would hate me so? Or Father? What happened to my brother?"

A cruel laugh echoed through the prison room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The God of Mischief cocked his head, and smiled. "You still do not understand? Perhaps, you are looking at this from the wrong direction. Perhaps, it is not Loki who is wronged."

Thor's brow furrowed in confusion and concern.

"Why do you speak of yourself like that?"

There was a sound of alarms and the pounding of running booted feet. Thor realized he needed to leave. Glancing back over his shoulder at his adopted brother, Thor stopped in shock.

Loki stood in front of the glass, a hand pressed against it in a silent plea. His face no longer portrayed cruelty or smug amusement, but was twisted in pain, green eyes scrunched in concentration. "Thor." The word was flung as though with great effort.

Abruptly Loki dropped to one knee, his head bowed, hand still pressed into the glass.

Thor rushed to the glass, "Loki! What is happening? What—" He cut off as Loki's head raised, the feral smile back in place. Loki stood, and swiftly walked to the other side of the circular prison. Looking over at Thor, he waved a hand.

"You may want to consider leaving before you are caught conversing with me. After all, I am sure you are here without permission." Thor stared for a moment at the bright blue eyes of his brother before turning to run.

"I swear to you, brother, I will save you." Thor vowed under his breath. There was something going on, and it wasn't what it seemed.

-TheAVENGERS-

Thor sat on the grey cot of his quarters in the S.H.I.E.L.D airship pondering the circumstances he had just witnessed. His mind twisted and churned like the sea during a vicious storm. There was no calm in the Asgardian's mind, no eye of the storm where all was clear and focused. Growling in frustration Thor stood and paced, adding physical unrest to match his thoughts.

"What do I do? It is obvious Loki is not himself, but what can I do?" Thor swung his mighty hammer up off the floor and stood posed to strike the wall. His hand stopped of its own accord, as his brain warned him not to destroy his room.

"Why must things on Midgard so fragile!" Huffing in aggravation Thor stomped out the door and began to search for a place where he could break something.

Thor walked down many identical, boring, grey hallways, passing S.H.I.E. L.D. agents dressed in full black uniforms all of whom looked similar enough to be a faceless black mob.

Out of the sea of black and grey a dark plum colored dress shirt flashed. Thor automatically focused in on the splash of color. It belonged to the Midgardian healer—Doctor… Doctor Banner. The man smiled wanly at Thor when he caught sight of the Aesir who was clearly out of his depth. "Need some help? You look a little lost."

Thor face relaxed into a relieved smile. "Thank you, yes. I am searching for a place to exert extreme physical force without inflicting severe damage." Thor looked at Banner hopefully.

"You need someplace to destroy stuff that's supposed to be destroyed? Well, I know all the right places to destroy stuff. You came to the right… guy. Come with me." Spinning on his heel, Bruce waved a 'come on' gesture at Thor, vaguely over his shoulder. "When I first came on this flying deathtrap," Banner said in a friendly tone. "I was shown two places, my room and the special gym. Of course they forgot to mention the prison circle when I first arrived, but… Anyway this gym is apparently indestructible. That way if the other guy shows up needing a physical outlet and since now my private suite is being rented to you brother…" He paused suddenly when Thor flinched. "Sorry, sore subject?"

Thor shook his head, unsure how to put his newly acquired belief that his brother was not his brother and how he was trying to find a way to save him, into words. " No, please continue your narrative."

Banner looked shrewdly at Thor, narrowing his eyes in a physical manifestation of his brain working overtime. Coming to a decision he nodded once and continued down the passageways and resuming his earlier thought process. "Right, so, with the other room being occupied I could lash out in the gym, should there be a problem, without breaking important things."

Thor inclined his head thoughtfully, "It does seem prudent for the secret group housing Midgardians of supernatural capabilities to have a sturdy training yard."

Banner raised an eyebrow. "No, I suppose I'm not the only one to have an above-average strength issue." Thor nodded in agreement and increased his stride to move parallel to his guide once again.

"The man in blue, white and red is especially strong and a most fierce warrior. I must admit that I admire the skill with which he throws and uses his shield. Much like I throw Mjolnir. The man who wears the full body suit of iron is most likely unable to be delicate with his surroundings while he wears it."

Banner barked a laugh and Thor turned a curious eye on him. "Sorry, I just thought of Stark sipping tea in his Iron Man suit with a boa over his metal arms."

Thor's face split into a grin at the image. "That is a most amusing image."

"Anyway, I've heard that Tony Stark's personality matches his aptitude at being gentle in his suit." Banner remarked dryly. He turned the corner and narrowly avoided bulldozing a S.H.I.E.L.D. cadet.

"So sorry, sir! I didn't see you—" The cadet cut himself off as he recognized the scientist/doctor. With a second muttered apology the cadet all but ran away from the duo.

"Well, its nice to see that my reputation precedes me. At least I don't have to worry that I'll be crushed to death by hordes of screaming fans."

Thor watched Dr. Banner's face, or more accurately at the resigned look that sat there, and felt the need to offer some consolation to the man who was quickly becoming his friend.

"To be fair and honest, my friend, having many admirers can be worse than having few. In fact most of the time they seem a worst monster than your enemies."

Instead of the smile, Thor was striving for, Banner sighed. "But have you ever had the monster inside of you?" He slumped against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at his feet. Something in the way he said it, made Thor stand as straight as a ramrod.

"Monster… inside of you…" Thor muttered and looked at the desolate human. In a split-second decision, Thor grabbed the man's upper arm. Bruce looked into Thor's eyes confused. Thor shook his head, "I have not had a rough life, or even thought that it could be possible that I could be a monster. I have not felt what you feel directly, but I think I understand a sliver of your pain. Because of someone I hold dear." Thor swept his gaze around the hallway, and lowered his voice to a low whisper. "We cannot talk freely here, but I need your assistance Healer Banner. Please, help me." Banner narrowed his eyes in thought again. Then he whispered.

"Does this have to do with your brother, Thor?"

Thor nodded swiftly once.

"Alright, let's go where we can talk."

Thor smiled slightly in gratitude and strode back the way they had come. _I swear it, brother._


End file.
